Darn Mistletoe
by Nostalgic Glitter
Summary: It's Christmas, and the bridge crew of the Enterprise is celebrating in Iowa. Jim's mom gives some good advice,Scotty's quite intoxicated. Jim gets a bit angsty, and Spock decides to express actual emotion. A little slashy. Kirk/Spock Chekov/Sulu


_Star Trek does not belong to me. And be forewarned, I completely mangle Chekov's accent._

It was Christmas Eve. The bridge crew of the Enterprise was at Captain Kirk's house, in Iowa, celebrating together. Almost everyone was in good spirits, Christmas cheer seemed to be contagious. Sulu and Chekov were cuddling on the couch, Chekov had turned eighteen two weeks ago and in a romantic toast at dinner, Sulu had confessed his love for the Russian boy. To his delight, his feelings were reciprocated. Uhura was chatting with Winona Kirk and Dr. Mccoy, Jim's mother had known Nyota's and was entertaining her with stories of early days on the USS Kelvin while Mccoy listened in. Montgomery Scott was drunk, currently sliding down the banister singing Scottish songs. Spock was complaining, while sipping a mug of cocoa.

"Captain, I don't see why I have to be here. Vulcans do not celebrate Christmas." Jim grinned.

"But Mr. Spock, humans do, and if I remember correctly, you are half human."

"As you and the good doctor keep reminding me." Jim sighed.

"Celebrating Christmas is not what this is about. I'm having this party as a way for us to grow closer to each other. I want us to feel like a family. Do you ever feel like they're your family?"

"They're, Captain? Are you implying that you are not part of the rest?"

"I know you could never feel close to me. You hate me." He looked down at the ground, a childish rage rising.

"I don't hate you. Captain."

"Oh, don't lie." Jim snapped. "You've hated me ever since I beat your stupid test. You think I'm an idiot." He turned away. The young man was frustrated and angry. The truth was, he had feelings for Spock that he didn't know how to handle. He had no idea why, but the Vulcan's superior intellect and infuriating habit of outsmarting him and proving him wrong had led to Jim falling in love. But he knew his feelings weren't reciprocated. He didn't think they ever could be. He walked away. Spock set down his mug and followed.

"Captain, please-"

"Oho!" Scotty suddenly cried. The room went silent. "It looks like the Captain and Mr. Spock havta kiss!" The inebriated man pointed at the mistletoe hanging over their heads. Spock and Kirk both flushed, Kirk scarlet and Spock a light green. Chekov stood up and giggled.

"Yes, Keptin. You and Meester Spock must kiss! Eet is ze rule, iz it not? Tradition?"

Jim opened his mouth, but was cut off when Uhura cried out. She was standing at a window.

"It's snowing!" It was the first time it had snowed all year. Most of the people in the room couldn't remember the last time they had seen snow, and ran for the door, shouting and laughing. The incident with the mistletoe seemed to have been forgotten.

Spock remained inside. He stared at the floor. Jim's words echoed in his head. _I could never hate him. _The human man made Spock feel things he didn't know were possible to feel. Things he didn't know a Vulcan could feel. Yes, he had hated him at first, but like his mother had told him once, hate was very close to love. Did he love James Tiberius Kirk? He didn't know. But he didn't feel courageous enough to take a chance. He started to close the door, but a hand stopped it and pushed it back open.

Winona Kirk stood in front of him.

"Don't you want to see the snow, Mr. Spock?"

"I assure you, Mrs. Kirk, I have no desire to see precipitation." She laughed.

"But Mr. Spock, this is not just any precipitation. Snow has something special about it. There's something so magical about catching a snowflake with your tongue." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Kirk, that seems highly illogical."

"With all due respect, there are some things in life that are illogical." She sighed. "I see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him. Why is it taking you two so long to realize it?"

"I don't-"

"You're in love. You two love each other. I can see it in your eyes. But soon, it will be too late. If you don't find each other, he will find someone else. And you will be alone." Spock stared at the ground. In his head, what Jim's mother was saying sounded ridiculous, but in his heart, he knew it was true. He nodded.

"You're right." He pushed gently past the older woman, walking past Sulu and Chekov locked in an embrace, Uhura, who followed him with sad eyes, Scotty, doing some type of jig, Mccoy, muttering to himself. Spock's eyes fell on Jim. The captain was spinning in circles with his tongue stretched to the sky, like a child, but stopped when he noticed the other man. Spock used the silence as a chance to start talking.

"Captain. I assure you, I don't hate you. In fact...it's quite the opposite." Jim's heart skipped a beat, but he maintained a neutral face. "I did hate you. In the beginning. But not anymore. You make me very happy, Jim."

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Spock." Spock grabbed Jim's hand, a sudden movement that surprised him more than the captain.

"Do you...do you feel the same way about me?" For the first time in his life, he was unsure of himself. Nobody else could make him feel this way, a state of mind where logic was pushed aside, and emotions reined. He stared up at the sky, and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the man next to him, feeling each individual snowflake land on him. Winona was right, there was something magical about this snow. Something he didn't understand.

Jim squeezed the Vulcan's hand.

"I believe I do." Spock blushed, a vivid green, and pulled Jim closer. "Mr. Spock, we are no longer under the mistletoe," the captain said, in a hoarse whisper. "You have no obligation to kiss me."

"I know."

They closed the gap between their lips.

_I'm sorry, it wasn't very good. It's my mangled first attempt at a Star Trek fanfiction, never mind Spock/Kirk. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
